Rehearsal
by fleurdeliz
Summary: Ryan gets more out of practice than just a crowd pleasing routine, and perfection isn't the only thing Sharpay yearns for. Rypay oneshot. Graphic twincest.


**Warning: Graphic twincest.  
**

It wasn't for no reason that their choreography was so sensual. Gyrating hips and close embraces onstage were the best - the only - way they had to vent their feelings for one another.

The problem was, an afternoon of rehearsing said choreography usually left them strung even tighter than they had been before. This afternoon was no different, Sharpay realized, as she watched Ryan twist before the mirror in ways she'd only seen during their numbers. And in her mind, of course, but now was not the time to indulge in such thoughts. The most effective method of counteracting her desire for her brother, she had found, was to disguise it as anger.

"Ryan! You're behind the beat," she snapped. She instantly regretted her outburst when he stopped moving and turned to face her.

"Sorry, Shar," he said quietly, looking crushed that he had yet again failed her. She hated it when those blue eyes of his, normally so full of life, drifted sadly toward the ground, and they often did. Sharpay could make Ryan feel inferior without even realizing it.

"It's fine," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "Just do it again."

"I can't seem to get the timing right. Show me one more time?" His voice carried a mix of frustration and shame... and was that a hint of mischievous glee?

"It's simple. Just one and two, turn, turn. Five, six, hip, hip. One, kick, three and four, and step, step, arm, arm."

Ryan watched appreciatively as she demonstrated. "You're so great, sis. Wish I could be perfect like you."

"You're great too," she said, blushing slightly. "Come on, I'll do it with you."

The twins faced the mirror and moved in unison. Their bodies worked together in a way that every performance pair envied, a way that was unique to these two because it required not only a familiarity that only a brother and sister could achieve, but also a spark, a sort of chemistry that siblings should never, ever have. They danced as hard as they could, hoping that if physical exhaustion set in, it would free them - at least for the moment - from the tension they had lived with for so long.

The music ended and they clung to each other, sweaty and heaving, not daring to look at one another. When they were onstage it would be different, since they couldn't very well act on their impulses before a crowd, but here, in this empty room, the mirror was their only witness. Sharpay studied their reflection intently, watching Ryan turned his head toward hers. "I can't do this any more," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered as his lips brushed her ear, relishing the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. "Can't do what?"

"This. I can't be this close to you, move like this with you, but not have you."

Slowly she broke eye contact with her reflection and turned to her brother. In his eyes she saw the same burning, the same long-pent-up passion she was sure he saw in hers. "Then take me."

Finally blessed with her permission, Ryan kissed Sharpay fiercely. The feel of her warm, wet mouth against his was glorious. Her slick tongue against his, her arms squeezing him tighter and tighter - this was all his late-night fantasies becoming reality. He stumbled toward the mirror and pinned her against it, eliciting a soft moan.

Ryan tore his lips from hers and rested his head against her chest. "Sharpay, this is so wrong," he breathed, in a halfhearted attempt to give her a way out before things got too heated.

"I know," she admitted, lifting his chin so he was looking her in the eye. "Don't stop."

This was twice, now, that she'd told him it was okay, and he wasn't going to ask again. He wove his fingers into her hair and kissed her again, taking a moment to nibble on her bottom lip. He made his way to her neck, hoping this was what girls liked, and felt the hips that he had always watched a little too closely grind against him.

Emboldened by her response, he slipped one hand under her purple tank top. She didn't protest. Slowly his fingers crept up, sliding over her warm flesh, until his progress was impeded by a second layer of fabric underneath her top.

Sharpay pulled away, reaching up and under her shirt behind her back. After a moment she slid a strap off her right shoulder, then another off her left. With a bit of squriming, she produced a bright yellow bra from underneath her tank top, pulling it through an arm hole.

"Neat trick, sis," Ryan said in a low voice as his fingers resumed their journey. "You're just full of surprises."

"Me?" Sharpay carelessly tossed the bra across the room. "You never told me you had even kissed a girl, much less..." Her thought was interrupted by sharp intake of breath, the result of Ryan's soft hand on her breast.

"I haven't," he admitted, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. "Not before now, anyway."

Something about this confession resonated with Sharpay. She begun to tug at the hem of Ryan's t-shirt, and a few seconds later it joined her bra in the floor. Her top followed soon after, and Ryan took a moment to survey what he could easily have snuck a look at while she was in the shower. It was only the thought of her reaction that had kept him from doing so - he couldn't bear the thought of her relegating him to the status of "sick freak" or the like - but now... oh, now, he might even join her in the shower. She was so tiny and perfect, with her toned stomach and small breasts and delicate pink nipples. He had to taste them.

As he ran his tongue over this new, forbidden flesh, he felt Sharpay's fingers in the waistband of his pants. "Go ahead," he said, unfastening them himself. She pulled them down over his hips and they fell in a heap around his ankles, and he kicked them off. She reached trepidaciously into his boxers and was met with a rather engorged welcome.

Ryan leaned his head back as he felt Sharpay's slim fingers wrap around his cock. It felt so different from when he did it; usually his touch was quick and rough, in a hurry to relieve himself after hours of thinking inappropriate thoughts about his sister. But now she was doing it for him, and cautious as she was, her small hand created a sensation that he knew he would never be able to recreate on his own.

His knees began to buckle as she slid her firm grasp up and down, stroking him gently. "Floor," he muttered.

She let go of him and slid to the floor, and he took the opportunity to remove her sweatpants, leaving her in only a pink pair of panties. He ran his hands over her hips began to slide the last offending scrap of clothing off of her, but stopped when he felt her legs tense up. He didn't want to push this too far, after all.

"Shar, have you ever?"

"No," she said quietly, sitting up to finish what he had started. She reached for his boxers as she kicked her underwear off toward the pile of clothes by the mirror. "But I want to."

Ryan ran his hand up her leg as she laid back, pausing momentarily as his fingertips brushed her swollen pink folds. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said seriously. She nodded and winced as he slid a finger inside her. It was hot and slippery and wonderful. He moved his hand slowly, watching her face. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said softly. "Go faster."

He obeyed, and soon she was swiveling her hips, trying to satisfy herself. He slipped another finger inside, and she gasped. Unable to take the sight of his sister getting off - right in front of him, because of him - Ryan put his other hand to work on his neglected erection.

"Ryan," she moaned. "I want you."

"I want you too, sis," he said breathlessly, both his hands moving at a furious rate.

Sharpay grabbed his hand from between her legs and sat up. "Then fuck me." She pulled him onto her as she lay back.

"But..."

"Do it," she said forcefully, a flash of her trademark anger-frustration-lust in he eyes.

He had wanted this for so, so long... and if she didn't care that they were twins, then neither did he. He positioned himself at her hot, wet opening, then put his hand on her cheek. "I love you," he said as he pushed himself all the way inside. Ryan was overwhelmed by the sensation, all of him tightly squeezed by this incredible warmth.

Sharpay let out a squeal and dug her nails into Ryan's back. "Oh, Ryan..." she moaned as they began to rock their hips together, matching each other's movements as perfectly as ever.

"I don't... think... this will last... very long," Ryan gasped, trying his best even then to control the incredible urge to explode inside his sister as he thrusted and she writhed. But it was all too amazing, felt far too good, and he shuddered as he let himself go. The pleasure quickly gave way to embarrassment as he collapsed onto Sharpay, hating himself for failing her yet again. "I'm so sorry, Shar," he muttered.

"Ryan," she said sternly. "What do we do when our moves aren't perfect?"

He looked at her quizzically, his eyes met with a sly grin.

"We practice."


End file.
